The Chech
"The Chech" is the sixth episode of Season 4 of The Edited World of Gumball. It is the 122nd episode overall. Synopsis The kids get a check from Grandpa Louie and argue about how to spend the money. Plot The Watterson children are sleeping peacefully before Louie suddenly opens the door and shouts "Breakfast," making them scream. Louie does this again, making them scream again, but before Louie can do it a third time, Gumball suddenly stretches his foot. Louie grabs Gumball, who then grabs Anais, who subsequently grabs Darwin. Louie says that as their new "Grandfather," he wants to spend some quality time with them, but Anais calls being asleep quality time. The three then proceed to call out their lack of trust in older people's tastes in food (mackerel surprise- the surprise is the fish coming to life), fun (flashing to Granny Jojo getting overly excited about a crossword puzzle), or presents (as in when Granny Jojo bought the kids a single shoe to run around). Louie then starts to think that they don't do want his present, but to avoid hurting Louie's feelings, Gumball reluctantly accepts it. He then presents the kids with a check. Gumball, initally unsure of what a check was, reacts boredly and proceeds to run around it, but Anais quickly corrects him, telling him that it could be exchanged at a bank for money. Gumball takes a closer look at how much money it can be redeemed for, and after moving his thumb a couple of times, each adding more zeros, eventually revealing a worth of $5000. Excitedly, they then pick Louie up and toss him in the air, causing him to go through the roof. The kids then have to decide what to do with it. Anais and Darwin plan to use it to make the world a better place, while Gumball suggests going to Vegas, before quickly retracting. Darwin then details his plan of using the water closet. Darwin and Anais, defeated, give Gumball the floor. Gumball then declares his plan to work at Dinner. Anais comments about what will happen when everyone is so fat for eating pizza and not walking, to which Gumball announces his plan to give everybody robot servants. His plan fails, however, when a "Robolution" starts as the robots start to develop a mind of their own. The scene then cuts to Gumball in the presidential office who decides to end the "Robolution" as quickly as possible by detonating an atomic bomb and blowing up the world, causing Darwin to try to scream again, though this time, he is stopped by Anais. The kids ultimately settle on splitting the money, though Anais points out that one of them will be one cent short, causing the three of them to get in a fight. Richard quickly intervenes and takes the check to "teach them a valuable life lesson," though he is tripped to the floor by Nicole, who snatches the check, saying it needs to be used on more important things, such as getting the car fixed. She proceeds to whiz off to the bank in an invisible car. Richard and the kids, initially confused, quickly jump in and fight their way to the bank. Gumball, driving recklessly, collides with Nicole, knocking her out and letting him steal the check, but he speeds out of control, running into a fire hydrant; Richard manages to run off with the check momentarily, but Nicole rams into his invisible truck, causing it to explode, but not before Anais drives under and takes it. The family finally catches up with one another, and they all proceed to fight over the check all the way to the bank, crashing into it in the process. Larry asks them why they are fighting, leading to Gumball explaining to him that they have been given $5000 and cannot figure out what to do with it. Larry says that they each get $1000 each, which the family quickly agrees with. Louie suddenly drives in on a motorcycle, having forgotten to add a decimal point to the check, changing its value to $50.00. Regardless, the family rejoices, tossing Louie around before launching him into the ceiling again, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais Supporting Characters *Louie *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Granny Jojo (flashback) *Hobo *Goblin *Butterknife *Spray-Paint Bottle *Dolphin Man *Jeff *Lenny *Charlie *Clipboard Men *Cupcake Woman *Orange Guard *Masami *Leslie *Tobias *Sarah *Carrie *Banana Bob *Harold *Mr. Small *Rocky *Soulless Office Worker *Forest Animals *Hot Dog Guy *Sheep *Robots (debut) *Pantsbully *Cowboy *Carmen's father *Larry Trivia Continuity *Music from "The Butterfloat" is reused. *Anais wears the same glasses and suit from "The Puppier." Darwin also wears a tie resembling the one he worse in said episode. *The boot that Granny Jojo runs around is the same one from "The Nationwide." *Gumball's ugly baby picture from "The Tre-are-you-sure?" is seen again for the third time. The second time being in "The Gay Game" where it was also seen in Nicole's office cubicle. Cultural References *The logo on the check imprinted by the Bank of Elmore resembles to the logo of the Bank of America corporation. *When Gumball imagines himself as the president, his voice sounds similar to John F. Kennedy, the 35th President of the United States. *The song that Gumball plays with his hands for his viral trump card is "Hail to the Chief," the official presidential anthem of the United States. *When the robot servant in the imaginary news report about the "Robolution" turns its head to face the camera, a drum beat similar to the Terminator theme can be heard. *Anais' idea of what to do with the money is somewhat identical to Marxist utopianism. *The invisible cars in this episode are a similar idea to the Invisible Boat Mobile from SpongeBob SquarePants. *When the Wattersons hurry to the bank, they drive in invisible cars. This bears a resemblance to the in-game intro for Mario Kart Wii. *Anais being carried away by an eagle is a reference to how real life eagles tend to predate on wild rabbits. *The voice's "The Chech" speech came from here. *Chech is pronounced "shesh". Running Gag *The Wattersons hugged Louie about the check, launching him through the ceiling. *Darwin screamed three times at the end of each discussion on how to spend their money. *Gumball says go to Vegas twice. *The voice says "chech" for every "check". Goofs/Errors *When the kids are being carried to the kitchen by Louie, they are in their pajamas (except Darwin because he is wearing his sneakers). When they make it to the kitchen, they are suddenly in their normal clothes.--> Category:Ytp parodys